starirafandomcom-20200214-history
Guides
How to Install On iOS: # Create a Japanese iTunes account. This walkthrough might help. # Login to the App Store with your Japanese iTunes account. # The easiest way to find the ReLIVE game is to search 'A team'. # Download the game. On Android: # Download QooApp # Search for Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight ReLIVE # Download the game VPNs: This game cannot be played without a VPN at the moment. Most of the ones recommended can be turned off right after the initial loading screen. Recommended VPNs: Tunnelbear, Openvpn, JapanVPN, SoloVPN How to bind your account As soon as you get access to the settings, tap the Data Transfer button. Tap the first button on the left. This open your phone browser, and you'll just need to follow the instructions to create an A-Team account. Go back to the game once you're done, and tap Data Transfer once again. Now tap the second button on the right, which will open your browser again, and login to your A-Team account. Once you're logged in, it will ask you if you wish to connect your account, and once you do, you'll be prompted to open Starira again. That's it! Tutorial translations Battle Tutorial "Let's guide the girls towards victory against Seekfelt Institute!" 500px|center 500px|center This is the ACT screen. The circles on the bottom represent the effect '''an ACT will have. The button on the top left represents how much AP an ACT uses, and the one on the top right represents the element. Pick which ACTs you want to use by tapping them. You can use up to 6 AP, but you don't ''have'' to use all 6. The ACTs you don't choose will be re-used, so keep that in mind in case you want to save an attack for later. 500px|center 500px|center The highlighted panel shows the element weaknesses chart. If an ACT card has the "WEAK" label on top of it, it means the enemy this card is targeting is weak against its element. If it has the "RESIST" label, it means the enemy targeted will take less damage. Please note that cards that use LESS AP will attack before cards that use MORE AP. 500px|center 500px|center Once a character's Radiance Gauge (The yellow one, under the HP) is full, you will be able to use "Climax Revue" by taping the CLIMAX button. In the tutorial example, Karen is the only one with a full gauge, so she is the only one who can use her CLIMAX attack. You can still select other normal ACT cards. 500px|center When you hit start, your equipped song will start playing and the Climax Revue will begin. A Climax Revue lasts 2 turns. During these turns, you can continue chaining Climax ACTs as other character's gauges fill up. In this case, Hikari's gauge filled up during her last attack, so now she can be chained. 500px|center If two characters are chained during the Climax Revue, you are able to perform a Finish Act. Make sure to mind the element of the act you choose on the top right corner. 500px|center You will then be taken to the gacha screen. '''KEEP IN MIND, THIS PULL'S RESULTS ARE FIXED. You will only get 2* characters and 2* Memoirs. This is not where you should reroll. Home Tutorial Unit Formation 500px|center Under Units, you can see # Unit Formation, # "Guest" Unit Formation # Stickers For now, let's tap Unit Formation. 500px|center On this screen, you will select up to 5 girls to use in your team. Each of them will have a slot for "Memoirs", which are support cards that will increase your character's stats. This is also where you can set up your Climax Song (on the bottom). Each song gives you different buffs, and you will unlock more as you play along. Characters and Memoirs have a cost, with 4*s being more expensive, at 12 cost for characters and 9 cost for Memoirs. You will only have 40 cost to use at the start, but you will get more as you level up. After setting everything up, press the Square red button to save your settings. Stage 500px|center This is the main gameplay page. From left to right, Top to bottom: # Main Story # Event Story # "Crystal" Stages (Materials to increase your character's rarity) # VS Revue (PVP) # Stage of Dreams We'll start by going to Main Story, and reading the first story. Each story gives you 50 stargems, so make sure to read them all! 500px|center Playing the Main Story consumes stamina. 500px|center Once you choose a stage, you'll be given the option to choose a guest to take along with you. 500px|center Clearing all missions on a stage and getting all 3 stars unlocks Skip Tickets for that stage. Skip Tickets allow you to skip the stage up to 10 times while still getting the rewards. Keep in mind, this also costs stamina. It also gives you 50 stargems. Getting all stars for all stages gives you extra rewards. Stage Girls 500px|center In this menu, you can power up your characters. 500px|center On the first tab, you can use Lesson Tickets to level characters up. 500px|center On the second tab, you can use materials you get from stages to increase a character's skills. Maxing the current panel will give you a "Rank Up", which will unlock a whole new skill tree. 500px|center On the third tab, you can use Crystals to increase a character's rarity. Each Rarity UP will require more and more Crystals. 500px|center On the fourth tab, you can give gifts to your character to increase your bond with her. Each CARD has a different bond, so increasing your bond with Karen's 2* will not increase your bond with Karen's 4*, for example. Increasing a character's bond will increase their stats, unlock card stories, and give you stargems and rare materials. At this point, the in-game tutorial will be over. This is when you can start rerolling.